Moving On
by marshmallowfluff25
Summary: What would it have been like if there had been no sixth book, because Jesse had moved on right after Haunted? Jesse moves on... very touching! OneShot


Hey guys! This takes place right after Haunted I suppose… this is what I imagined Jesse moving on would be like! I know it isn't the best but I think its okay… starts off kinda slow, but it gets better. And it may seem like it takes a while but the way I figure it is that he wouldn't get pulled away until he's said everything he needs to say! You know? Well enjoy!

"Susannah!" Jesse appeared in front of me, and I gasped when I saw him. "I know!" He looked worried. "I don't know what's going on!" I took in his appearance. He was almost see-through. I gaped at him, and realized what was happening right away. Jesse was moving on and there was nothing I could do about it… He couldn't leave me! I covered my face and shot a dirty look up at the sky. Whoever this "God" was, he must have a horrible sense of humor! Jesse must have noticed that something was definitely wrong from the look on my face.

"Susannah?" He said gently and took a step towards me. I couldn't answer him. I didn't trust my voice at the moment. I was so shocked I could hardly breathe. I briefly wondered if Jesse could see how hard it was for me to breathe, how fast my heart was beating, and how tight my chest was with fear of losing him. How was I going to live without Jesse? He couldn't leave me… "Susannah?" That was when the tears came. My only warning was a lump in my throat that I had been trying to swallow for the past minute or so. Jesse took another step towards me and brushed a calloused thumb across my cheek, wiping away some of my tears. I looked up at him and he met my gaze with a worried one of his own. I knew that he knew what was going on. My despair must have told him everything he needed to know. He put his arms round me and pulled me into a tight hug, resting his chin on my head. I threw my arms around him, my body wracking with sobs.

"Shhh… Susannah… It'll be okay." Jesse sounded weird, almost like I did when I was crying. I looked up into his eyes and realized that they were glassy with unshed tears. That made me want to cry even more. If Jesse thought that it was worth crying over than it must be. This was the only time I had even seen him come close to crying. I knew he was trying to be strong for me and that made me feel even worse.

"Oh, Jesse." I sniffled. "It's not fair!"

"I know _querida._ Will you do something for me?" I nodded. "Tell Father Dominic next time you see him that I said thank you. For everything." I nodded again, not trusting my voice. "And Susannah?" I tried to swallow the lump in my throat so I could answer him. "Yeah?"

He lifted his head off of mine, and put me at an arms length. I looked at him, drinking in his features, trying to drink in every little detail, so that I would never forget him. I reached up and traced his scar on his eyebrow. That seemed to snap him out of his stupor. He blinked, and looked me in the eyes. "Susannah Simon," He paused, and looked at me with so much emotion in the eyes that I could never read. "_Querida, _I love you."

He looked at me as if waiting for an answer. I blinked back some of my tears and said in the steadiest voice I could, "Jesse, I love you too."

He reached up and ran his shaking hand through his hair. "You know," He paused. "I think that I was waiting for you. I think I loved you before I knew you. I think-" He broke off. "Maybe you're my soul mate. It didn't take me long to fall in love with you. I started calling you _querida_ before I'd known you for a whole day. If I had known… if I had known that you felt the same, I would've made up for lost time."

I looked up at him and opened my mouth. I had to be honest with him… it was my turn to spill. "Jesse… I loved you not long after I met you either. I was afraid… well, I was afraid you didn't love me back. I thought-" I took a breath and tried to explain something. "When you moved out, I thought that you moved out because you knew how I felt and that you didn't love me and that you were-" being a coward, "afraid to tell me you didn't feel the same. But that kiss was the best day of my life Jesse… I loved it, just like I love you."

He smiled at me and cupped my face in both hands. "Susannah, I've always loved you… always have… and always will." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine. It sent tingles all the way down to the tips of my toes. He started fading before my eyes. "I'll wait for you _querida_. Don't forget me… I love you."

I looked at the spot that he had been standing. "How could I Jesse? I love you too, always have… always will." And I knew that he knew.


End file.
